


没想好叫啥的朱莫文

by CH_skywalker



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - German 20th c., Real Person Fiction, Third Reich - Fandom, World War 2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CH_skywalker/pseuds/CH_skywalker
Summary: B集团军群总司令莫德尔成为了他属下邀功用的战利品和筹码，被送往苏联进行审判。世人所看到的只是这肮脏交易的一半，因为绞刑架上吊死的仅仅是一位与莫德尔身型相仿的党卫军军官——他本人仍被留在莫斯科的公寓里。
Relationships: Georgy Zhukov/Walter Model, OMC/Walter Model
Kudos: 8
Collections: 东线人 东线魂 除了克桶东线wh都是大美人





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 非常非常变态，双性莫莫，疯了，后来还被阉了（。）包括高潮控制，轮奸，憋尿，乳钉，兽交。总之，不喜欢可以退出！！

他们的公用情妇被朱可夫元帅弄疯了。大家都这么说，他们都是获得这份特殊荣誉的中高级军官，依附于红军领袖的荫蔽之下。眼前的小个子男人胆怯地抓住元帅的手臂，侧身想把自己藏到元帅的背后。他被抓住后颈提了出来，朱可夫一反常态地微笑着指着这回他带来的几个人向莫德尔介绍，用俄语，而他乖巧的小鸟儿似懂非懂地点点头，低声用同一种语言应是。他松开那条手臂——就好像松开了自己救命的最后一根稻草，面色惊恐地抬起头撇了一眼这一次的客人，一共三个。他伸出手勾住领头那位的手指，修剪整齐的指甲轻轻刮过对方的手心。

他走路的时候有些一瘸一拐的，洗得发白的家居服显然有些偏大，晃荡的裤管下是一对纤细的脚踝。他的笑容很勉强，直到被压在床上时仍然挂着僵硬的表情。施暴者们先是攥住他的手腕，把安放在身体两侧的手臂强硬地拧到莫德尔的头顶，用床头柜里备好的麻绳捆住。这个过程莫德尔已经习以为常，失去衣物遮蔽后手背处针孔摩擦着皮草的触觉令他忍不住瑟缩了一下。若是有他任何一个部下此刻站在这里，都会惊叹于元帅意志和身体上受到的折磨，让他甚至不像以前那个意志坚定，脾气火爆的军事统帅了。他的胸膛似乎只覆盖了一层皮肉，肋骨的形状随着他惊惧的喘气愈发明显。他苍白的皮肤上有鞭痕和烙铁烫过的陈伤，乳头打了钉，因为长时间玩弄而肿胀，轻微的触碰都会让他下意识挺起胸脯方便施虐者……他的神态像雏妓，但身体已经被训练成最老练的花魁。伊万诺维奇压住面前瘦小的战俘，算是爱怜地摸过对方略长的黑发。

苏联人的唇舌从他的下巴开始下移探索着，他的温柔随着莫德尔的尖叫戛然而止。就算是最温驯的宠物也会在疼痛下试图挣脱。对方牢牢按住了他肩膀的旧伤处。莫德尔的乳头被咬出了血，伊万诺维奇大尉仍在吸吮着那处伤口。莫德尔用俄语胡乱地求饶，那几个简短的“不”没有起到任何作用。

“我以为这婊子是怀孕了。”伊万诺维奇转过头询问他的副官，看到对方摇了摇头，低声回答他：“元帅阁下不会让一个德国战俘…….您要知道，这可是瓦尔特莫德尔，“副官的脸上露出敬畏和害怕的神情，“若是他身边的叛徒晚去几分钟，我们就只能得到一具尸体，当年在勒热夫…想必您没有忘。”

他们错了。莫德尔确实怀孕过——那时候他还没有疯，当他意识到自己总是在干呕，平坦的腹部微微隆起时，德意志元帅杀伐果决的性格又出现在他身上了。他尝试过在浴缸里淹死自己，但身体求生的本能只是让他被灌进一肚子水，红着眼眶在为数不多的休息时间里抚过自己的小腹，换上了他自己都没有意识到的温和神情。事情在朱可夫意识到异常后结束了，他叫人找来发情期的德国牧羊犬，用他带着浓重俄语口音的德语下了令：“您最好不要挣扎，我们来换个新玩法，当然，您会希望这次就能打掉您肚子里的野种的。”莫德尔的挣扎和嘶叫只让他的身上多添了几条鞭痕，那畜生的东西还是捅进了紧窄的阴道，操开宫口。来观赏这出好戏对不止朱可夫一个，苏联人的哄笑声与狗吠生彻底盖过了那用德语念出来的求救声。他被折磨了整整两个小时——两条狗，结消除的时间比朱可夫想象中的还要长。最后结束时大量的血和精液一起从那处撑开的甬道中淌出来，莫德尔在地板上昏过去了，身体轻微抽搐着，脸颊病态地泛红，皱着眉。他的身体比朱可夫预料之中的坚韧，但这次经历对他的精神造成了不可逆转的损伤，让他变成现在这副模样。

伊万诺维奇用了没多少时间就扒下了莫德尔的裤子。对方的腿间什么都没有，本该是阴茎和睾丸存在的地方被一条明显是新肉的粉红色疤痕代替，看起来像女人的外阴。不知是谁恶趣味地用一根缀着铃铛的小棍堵住了他的尿道，伊万诺维奇好奇地按下莫德尔的小腹，毫不意外地看到他挺起腰，在床单上磨蹭着自己的臀部以消除膀胱难耐的胀痛，铃铛发出清脆的响声。莫德尔猫咪似的呜咽显然取悦了本打算施暴的军官，最后他只是顺着那道疤痕向下摸去，手指伸进莫德尔的阴道，曲起手指做起扩张。片刻后他把手指抽出来，拍了拍莫德尔的脸颊。战俘的垂下的睫毛颤抖几下终于睁开眼睛，眼眶里盛着的眼泪让人颇觉得有些莫名其妙的。他犹豫着用舌头舔了一下放在嘴边的手指，伊万诺维奇变本加厉地撬开他的牙关夹住他的舌头亵玩，莫德尔吞咽下唾液，却被触碰到喉咙口的指尖呛得向后缩了一下，把自己埋进松软的羽毛枕里侧过头艰难地咳嗽两声。

他的脸被强行扳回原位，向着施暴者的方向拖拽了一下，手腕上薄薄的皮肤已经勒进麻绳泛出一圈红色。从莫德尔的角度只能看到对方黑色的发旋，他被拽开的大腿的内侧与勃起的阴茎摩擦着，令他下意识想夹起腿来。副官好心地上前解开他的其中一只手，将那只手按在他的胸前。莫德尔明白这个动作的含义，朱可夫已经拿着马鞭教过他了。他依旧是那副恐惧又难堪的表情，却熟练地用食指和中指夹住自己的乳头拉扯揉捏，挺起腰来，口中配合地发出呻吟。“怎么看起来总像个没开苞的娘们，”伊万诺维奇停下他的寻找，正眼瞧了瞧莫德尔，评价道，“我以为他疯了以后能热情点。”他的语速太快了，莫德尔听不懂全部含义，但对方略有些不耐烦的表情提醒了他。

这可怜的囚徒用尽办法讨好自己的客人，他放弃了最后一点脸面，转而去为顶在他大腿上的东西手淫。他的技巧相对于已经被操得光是碰几下就会流出水来的穴来说还是过于青涩了，略有些冰凉的手抚摸上火热的东西，他的手对应着体型显然比常人的要小不少，以至于单手根本裹不住已然完全勃起的阴茎，他的拇指擦过马眼想快些结束这回的折磨——朱可夫通常会在他的手下满意后取下用以取乐的小道具。他没有料想到伊万诺维奇反倒是颤抖一下，回过神来便给了他一耳光，故意把重量压在莫德尔的小腹上。莫德尔果真如他们所料那般激烈的挣动，他甚至一反往常地尖声说起了不熟练的俄语：口音让他念起那几个词来显得柔软而甜蜜，甚至都不像是在求饶了。“您走开！”他被吊起来的那侧手腕上已经有渗血的擦痕，“疼…….” 泪水淌过他泛红的脸颊，惊惧的眼神任是谁都不会硬下心肠。尿意让他小腹酸麻，可那沉重的负担仍没有移开，他的眼前发白，想起前几日的另外一次交合，那一回他们在宴会上公开羞辱了他，过长的假阳具撑开他又短又窄的阴道，走路时引出的疼痛大于快感……接下来的噩梦与现在发生的几乎一样，那些魔鬼限制了他的排泄，乐意看他控制不住自己的崩溃模样，强行让他失禁了。他能听到耳边铃铛摇晃的脆响，疼痛麻痹后尾椎处逐渐生出高潮一般的快感，在伊万诺维奇移开的那一刻他除了感到轻松甚至还觉得空虚——于是莫德尔遵从一个婊子的本能，他摇晃着腰，抬起腿邀请伊万诺维奇进来，进到他窄小的穴中，或者跟他的副官一起进来，好让他被疼痛和快感一同填满。

他预想中火热的阴茎并没有捅进甬道，作为代替的是一个球状的东西，弹性证明这显然是橡胶制品。莫德尔已经被玩得头晕，根本就不在乎塞进去的到底是什么东西，他只希望有什么来填满他的穴道。忽然的腾空让他短促尖叫了一声下意识转过去用手臂搂住把他抱起来的副官的脖子，那张可爱的面庞上显示出惊惧的神色。副官几乎要为这样的神态产生怜惜了，那双本来空无一物的眼睛中被害怕的情绪填满了而显得更鲜活，他的眼泪已经快顺着眼角落下来，但仍然算得上乖顺，毫无挣扎的迹象。

副官把他放在了地板上，用蹩脚的德语命令他跪好，自己把“尾巴”整理得整齐些。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是我先写了的肉。

他们的公用情妇被朱可夫元帅弄疯了。大家都这么说，他们都是获得这份特殊荣誉的中高级军官，依附于红军领袖的荫蔽之下。眼前的小个子男人胆怯地抓住元帅的手臂，侧身想把自己藏到元帅的背后。他被抓住后颈提了出来，朱可夫一反常态地微笑着指着这回他带来的几个人向莫德尔介绍，用俄语，而他乖巧的小鸟儿似懂非懂地点点头，低声用同一种语言应是。他松开那条手臂——就好像松开了自己救命的最后一根稻草，面色惊恐地抬起头撇了一眼这一次的客人，一共三个。他伸出手勾住领头那位的手指，修剪整齐的指甲轻轻刮过对方的手心。

他走路的时候有些一瘸一拐的，洗得发白的家居服显然有些偏大，晃荡的裤管下是一对纤细的脚踝。他的笑容很勉强，直到被压在床上时仍然挂着僵硬的表情。施暴者们先是攥住他的手腕，把安放在身体两侧的手臂强硬地拧到莫德尔的头顶，用床头柜里备好的麻绳捆住。这个过程莫德尔已经习以为常，失去衣物遮蔽后手背处针孔摩擦着皮草的触觉令他忍不住瑟缩了一下。若是有他任何一个部下此刻站在这里，都会惊叹于元帅意志和身体上受到的折磨，让他甚至不像以前那个意志坚定，脾气火爆的军事统帅了。他的胸膛似乎只覆盖了一层皮肉，肋骨的形状随着他惊惧的喘气愈发明显。他苍白的皮肤上有鞭痕和烙铁烫过的陈伤，乳头打了钉，因为长时间玩弄而肿胀，轻微的触碰都会让下意识莫德尔挺起胸脯方便施虐者……他的神态像雏妓，但身体已经被训练成最老练的花魁。伊万诺维奇压住面前瘦小的战俘，算是爱怜地摸过对方略长的黑发。

苏联人的唇舌从他的下巴开始下移探索着，他的温柔随着莫德尔的尖叫戛然而止。就算是最温驯的宠物也会在疼痛下试图挣脱。对方的力气大得出奇，牢牢按住了他肩膀的旧伤处。莫德尔的乳头被咬出了血，伊万诺维奇大尉仍在吸吮着那处伤口。莫德尔用俄语胡乱地求饶，那几个简短的“不”没有起到任何作用。

“我以为这婊子是怀孕了。”伊万诺维奇转过头询问他的副官，看到对方摇了摇头，低声回答他：“元帅阁下不会让一个德国战俘…….您要知道，这可是瓦尔特莫德尔，“副官的脸上露出敬畏和害怕的神情，“若是他身边的叛徒晚去几分钟，我们就只能得到一具尸体，当年在勒热夫…想必您没有忘。”

他们错了。莫德尔确实怀孕过——那时候他还没有疯，当他意识到自己总是在干呕，平坦的腹部微微隆起时，德意志元帅杀伐果决的性格又出现在他身上了。他尝试过在浴缸里淹死自己，但身体求生的本能只是让他被灌进一肚子水，红着眼眶在为数不多的休息时间里抚过自己的小腹，换上了他自己都没有意识到的温和神情。事情在朱可夫意识到异常后结束了，他叫人找来发情期的德国牧羊犬，用他带着浓重俄语口音的德语下了令：“您最好不要挣扎，我们来换个新玩法，当然，您会希望这次就能打掉您肚子里的野种的。”莫德尔的挣扎和嘶叫只让他的身上多添了几条鞭痕，那畜生的东西还是捅进了紧窄的阴道，操开宫口。来观赏这出好戏对不止朱可夫一个，苏联人的哄笑声与狗吠生彻底盖过了那用德语念出来的求救声。他被折磨了整整两个小时——两条狗，结消除的时间比朱可夫想象中的还要长。最后结束时大量的血和精液一起从那处撑开的甬道中淌出来，莫德尔在地板上昏过去了，身体轻微抽搐着，脸颊病态地泛红，皱着眉。他的身体比朱可夫预料之中的坚韧，在营养充足的情况下用了一个月就恢复了。但这次经历对他的精神造成了不可逆转的损伤，让他变成现在这副模样。

伊万诺维奇用了没多少时间就扒下了莫德尔的裤子。对方的腿间什么都没有，本该是阴茎和睾丸存在的地方被一条明显是新肉的粉红色疤痕代替，看起来像女人的外阴。不知是谁恶趣味地用一根缀着铃铛的小棍堵住了他的尿道，伊万诺维奇好奇地按下莫德尔的小腹，毫不意外地看到他挺起腰，在床单上磨蹭着自己的臀部以消除膀胱难耐的胀痛，铃铛发出清脆的响声。莫德尔猫咪似的呜咽显然取悦了本打算施暴的军官，最后他只是顺着那道疤痕向下摸去，手指伸进莫德尔的阴道，曲起手指做起扩张。片刻后他把手指抽出来，拍了拍莫德尔的脸颊。战俘的垂下的睫毛颤抖几下终于睁开眼睛，眼眶里盛着的眼泪让人颇觉得有些莫名其妙的。他犹豫着用舌头舔了一下放在嘴边的手指，伊万诺维奇变本加厉地撬开他的牙关夹住他的舌头亵玩，莫德尔吞咽下唾液，却被捧到喉咙口的指尖呛得向后缩了一下，把自己埋进松软的羽毛枕里侧过头艰难地咳嗽两声。

他的脸被强行扳回原位，向着施暴者的方向拖拽了一下，手腕上薄薄的皮肤已经勒进麻绳泛出一圈红色。从莫德尔的角度只能看到对方黑色的发旋，他被拽开的大腿的内侧与勃起的阴茎摩擦着，令他下意识想夹起腿来。副官好心地上前解开他的其中一只手，将那只手按在他的胸前。莫德尔明白这个动作的含义，朱可夫已经拿着马鞭教过他了。他依旧是那副恐惧又难堪的表情，却熟练地用食指和中指夹住自己的乳头拉扯揉捏，挺起腰来，口中配合地发出呻吟。“怎么看起来总像个没开苞的娘们，”伊万诺维奇停下他的寻找，正眼瞧了瞧莫德尔，评价道，“我以为他疯了以后能热情点。”他的语速太快了，莫德尔听不懂全部含义，但对方略有些不耐烦的表情提醒了他。  
这可怜的囚徒用尽办法讨好自己的客人，他放弃了最后一点脸面，转而去为顶在他大腿上的东西手淫。


	3. 脑洞：产卵

新来的几位客人没有红军战士们那样好心——也许NKVD的同志们都对折磨有一套独特的经验。内务部的大尉带着副官连哄带骗地让黑发的战俘将那些塑胶做成的卵一颗颗吞进了阴道里，接着又要求他把它们一个个都排出来。“婊子，”他们嘲笑着，时不时蹲下身来揉弄几下莫德尔的阴蒂和半勃着、被一根缎带系住根部的阴茎，满意地观赏他颤抖着身体用力却不得章法的模样和试图并起腿来避免骚扰的小动作（他的腿被金属制的分腿器强行分开了，中间的阴穴仍在滴落刚刚射进去的精液），“元帅在希特勒那个蠢货的床上一定没有少出力吧？您这么浪荡，说不定为了预备队什么都做过了。” 他们忘了面前的德国人已经不是陆军元帅了——元帅已经死在了鲁尔口袋，而公用情妇瓦尔特听不太懂他们说的那些话，他只是抬起头流露出求饶的情绪，蓝眼睛里盈满泪水，挑着发红的眼角断断续续地低声呻吟，手指勉强抓住某人的衣角以示讨好。他的胯骨因为营养不良突出着，随着穴的用力时不时向上顶一下，仿佛这样就能让那些挤挤攘攘的卵从里面滑出来早些结束这一次折磨，他因为上一次的表现不佳已经被饿了许久也操了许久，医生这次甚至都没有给他打营养液，他的眼前发黑，快要昏过去了。瓦尔特调动着他大脑里所剩无几的俄语词，试图说些什么来讨客人们欢心，他松开了被自己的牙齿折磨了好一会的下唇，下巴颤抖着，好不容易才在使力的间隙找到机会求饶：“我…….”他停顿的间隙，第一颗卵终于成功滑了出去，但接下来的一颗马上抵住穴口，瓦尔特不得不拔高声音尖叫了一声，仿佛这样就能缓解他下半身的痛苦和升腾而至的快感似的，“我是……我是军妓……” 他甚至自己都不知道喉咙里发出的那几个颤音到底是什么意思，在他胸口突然的吮吸彻底打乱了一切。克格勃的官员哄笑起来，有几个甚至蹲下身来想替他揩眼泪，但真正的目的还是凑在他的耳边教他一句一句慢慢重复他们所说的话。莫德尔神志模糊地重复了许多这样的话，他自我贬低为母狗的那句最讨客人们喜欢，他们乐于见到报纸上写着的“凶恶蛮横”的德国元帅其实只是一条要在胯下呻吟的、痴傻的母犬。他的双腿时不时想挣动几下，副官们就负责按住那纤细的脚踝，压在地板上，或凑过头去仔细观察莫德尔胯间那正在一点点掉出来的、透明的卵，花了好大的意志力才控制住自己不去解开裤子。


	4. 神奇脑洞：贝利亚

莫德尔以为奇迹出现了：当局终于意识到他是一位经验丰富的元帅而非任人亵玩的德国娼妓，他被从莫斯科的公寓里带走，侍卫也堪称尊重地把他带到浴池里去，用不熟练的德语请他洗澡。再次穿上那套羊毛混纺的原野灰制服时莫德尔几乎要落泪了，但他没有，他早就发誓把一切眼泪都冻成冰霜，他是一名军人，不能任由自己流露出颓败的情绪。他在路途中又变回了以前那个在见到大人物前会猛掐自己手心的少年，这点倒也没错，他的娃娃脸上只是多了几道皱纹，肩膀还是同他在做上尉时那样孱弱。“我要去见谁？”他尽量彬彬有礼的发问，以便司机能辨认出他究竟在说些什么——于是他恰好低头时也错过了司机讥讽的神情，莫德尔大约是忘了，在几天前，朱可夫也让司机加入了。“您要去见一位元帅。”莫德尔为这样的回答而感到错愕，他想不到究竟是谁，现在没有到他这里来过的也就剩下罗科索夫斯基和华西列夫斯基，这两位元帅从来是以温文有礼而著称的。  
他不想表现出自己的惊讶，只是默默看着窗外闪过的白桦林。  
等到他终于被带到那幢红砖小别墅里，他才意识到在场的人他都没有见过——华西列夫斯基和罗科索夫斯基呢？战俘错愕地往后退了一步，险些被绊倒在他背后的人的身上。那双宽大的手按住他的肩膀，缓慢而坚定地扶正了他的身体，并走到莫德尔的前方——知识分子般的白净脸庞下是能看出来的阴郁，但对方勾起的嘴角显然又与此时的气氛并不相符；他在审视自己，莫德尔意识到。  
他久违的德语响起时战俘被吓了一跳，他身上的伤痕又开始隐隐作痛了，他有一种不祥的预感，却又不希望那样的希冀就此破灭。  
“这位是内务部的贝利亚元帅，”翻译说，贝利亚那双眼睛又变态地黏在了莫德尔身上。他转身，僵硬的手按上门把，没有人去阻止，他只想离开这里，越远越好。但再一次的，贝利亚的手抚摸上他并不宽阔的双肩——“我以为您接受命运了。”他的声音很轻，很尖细，但很清楚。


End file.
